Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capturing apparatuses, image processing apparatuses and methods, image processing systems, and control methods for image capturing apparatus, and particularly relates to image capturing apparatuses, image processing apparatuses and methods, image processing systems, and control methods for image capturing apparatus for performing image processing such as color grading on an image during sensing of the image or after the image has been sensed and recorded.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are image capturing apparatuses such as digital cameras that capture images of subjects such as people and record those images as moving images. Meanwhile, in addition to cut editing, it has become common, in production facilities such as digital cinema studios, to apply color grading processing that adjusts captured images to a desired appearance. This color grading processing is carried out using a color grading apparatus in an editing studio or the like after image capturing and recording. Rough, provisional color grading is carried out during image sensing when on the set, and final color grading, which involves fine adjustments, is carried out after image sensing and recording. Performing provisional color grading on the set during image sensing in this manner makes it possible to confirm the appearance the image will ultimately have while sensing the image, and furthermore makes it possible to reduce the processing load of the final color grading carried out after image sensing and recording.
When carrying out provisional color grading during image sensing, the digital camera records images and also outputs images to an external color grading apparatus through an HD-SDI cable or the like. The color grading apparatus applies the color grading processing to the inputted images and records color grading parameters (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-21827). Thus an image processing apparatus that records parameter information of provisional color grading carried out during image sensing has been disclosed. Then, the provisional color grading result obtained during image sensing is reproduced in the final color grading after image sensing and recording by applying, to the sensed images, a process based on the provisional color grading parameters recorded during image sensing. Furthermore, a user makes fine adjustments (the final color grading) on the post-provisional color grading image. This makes it possible to reduce the workload involved with the final color grading after image sensing and recording.
Meanwhile, it is often the case during image sensing that the images sensed by the digital camera are recorded in a format with the highest amount of information, such as raw data or the like, and images developed so as to reduce the amount of information, through gamma processing or the like, are then output to the external color grading apparatus. This is because raw data contains a large amount of information and it is thus difficult to transfer raw data in real time over cables such as HD-SDI. However, when the images output to the color grading apparatus differ from the images recorded by the camera, there have been cases where the results of the color grading processing have differed even when applying the same color grading parameters used during image sensing in the color grading after image sensing and recording.